


Con crunch is better with a friend

by tired_celestial



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_celestial/pseuds/tired_celestial
Summary: this is something i wrote for an exchange back in 2019 but never posted
Relationships: Sango Akibara & Kozaru "Saru" Seito
Kudos: 1





	Con crunch is better with a friend

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i wrote for an exchange back in 2019 but never posted

Now that Sango faced it with some retrospective, con-crunching and making all the costumes in the span of three weeks maybe wasn’t the best idea but hey, they offered to make the costumes and they were a person of word. And if sleep had to be damned for the sake of cosplay, so be it. It wouldn’t be the last time they sacrificed sleep to do something else.

Also, the costumes for the second years agreed on had been fairly easy to make since they decided to go as the Joxter, Snufkin and Little My.  
Chihiro’s Sailor Neptune costume was a bit trickier, but at the end it had just been attaching the blueish skirt and bows to the white bodysuit plus the wig and headpiece. And Chihiro insisted on getting the last two for herself, fact that Sango was thankful for.

The last one was the one making Sango die. It was Saru’s request to go as the medicine seller from Mononoke, his favourite anime. Not only was it a very detailed costume but also it required fabrics they rarely worked before, but it was a challenge and Sango was stupid enough to decide to face it head-on no matter the consequences.

****

******

****

**  
**

And as if turned out to be, so it hadn’t been a bad outcome at all.  
The consequences had been spending more time with the first year during those three weeks.  
The first was spent watching that anime and watching for gifs and pictures to use as reference plus going to get the materials needed to make the costume and props. But mainly, that first week was used to theorize about the plot and story and lore of that interesting anime with the first year. And that turned out to be way more interesting and exciting than whatever Sango could have ever imagined because Saru had a love for the obscure that rivalized with Sago’s nerdiness to analyze everything on story creation.

The second week was mostly sleepovers used to put all the costume together and to make the props and accessories the character wore. It was the week where Sango pulled the most all-nighters and drank the most coffee. It also had a lot of Sango treating Saru to food and sweets of his choice so the first year wouldn’t snitch to the third years that Sango was pulling more all-nighters than planned and recommended since the libero didn’t want to face the rage of any of them, especially the captain’s because that one could actually be scary when they wanted to.  
That, probably, was the reason behind why it also was the week Saru was able to write the most stuff down about Sango in the notebooks he always carried with him, like the fact Sango had sewn for years now, or the fact that they needed to video call Rue so the girl could teach them how to do the make-up for the character. Or the fact that Saru witnessed Sango being walked over and manhandled by a huge dog apart of Sango cooing their snake as if it was a real baby…   
That second week had too many embarrassing moments and all of them written down in some notebooks which made Sango wish they never got on Saru’s bad side because his already poor social life would take a huge hit.  
Despite that, that second week was also the best of them all because even if embarrassing, it also had some of the funniest moments between the two teammates. Like when Saru almost hissed at Koda as if he were a cat. Or when talking with Rue, when Saru and her teamed to sass Sango and where the girl convinced Saru to follow her instructions and use Sango as a model and Sango ended up looking like a mix of an 80’s She-Ra character and a participant of RuPaul’s Drag Race and that picture was posted on twitter and Instagram stories.  
Or when Saru was putting the costume on for the first time to see how it looked and even if some obvious details were still not done or finished, it looked fairly good and someone who had watched the anime would be able to recognize the character.  
Or when Sango put on their Little My costume and did the character’s stiff ponytail with their own hair and Sango decided to recreate some memes and vines in character and Saru recorded them.

The last week before the convention was used to add those missing details and last parts of all the costumes that needed last minute retouching and polishing.  
But before could Sango realize, that third week had gone by and it finally was the day before the convention and saying that some of them where buzzing with energy for the next day was an understatement.  
Especially if those bustling with energy where the ones who had spent most of the last weeks together and got the chance to know each other and wanted to show the result of that time to the rest of the world.

****

******

****

**  
**

And here they finally were. A simple, and yet never completely normal, group of teenagers. Some of which were cosplaying and most weren’t.

Probably the ones who weren’t wearing any costume were probably judging the ones who actually did. Especially when the judging was coming from the one and only Kobayashi Yuuto and the ones being judged were dressed up as three very much feral characters from Moominvalley who actually fit their personalities a tad too well.

And so, something similar to “And who the hell are you three supposed to be?” came out of Koba’s mouth while both his fellow third years warned him about his language.

The third year asked and Sango provided an answer. Answer, that judging by Koba’s face, he didn’t want nor expect.  
Sango, despite no one asked, also explained who Saru was and told the rest of the team it was from the other’s favourite anime.

Chihiro, who looked literally so good that everyone who looked at her awed, thanked Sango for making the costumes and mentioned they were well made and so, the libero thanked her while blushing more than they would ever admit to anyone as he allowed a wave of pride wash all over their own self because those costumes were his creations and, even if a little rushed, they were proud of the result and how all of them looked and how the finished products looked all together.

****

******

****

**  
**

Once the group was inside looking at all the merch the vendors offered and all the content all the artists had created for all those different fandoms, Sango separated from the other second years for a moment to walk overwhere Saru was to talk a bit with him and tell him that even if they did not have the excuse of cosplay, they should still hang out to watch anime and horror films together and just spend time with the other.  
But aside all that, Sango wanted to thank Saru for spending those last three weeks with them and helping them with everything:

-You know… -Sango started awkwardly, and despite the height difference they tried to run an arm around Saru’s shoulders.- I really enjoyed spending this last past weeks with you and getting to know you even better. Thanks to this experience I can say that con crunch is way better when you have a friend like you to spend it with.


End file.
